Crónica de una separación anunciada
by jacque-kari
Summary: Probablemente no resulte, pero prefiero intentarlo de todos modos. Intentarlo y saber que no funcionó a saber que no funcionó porque nunca tuve el coraje de intentarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Crónica de una separación anunciada**_

¿Es raro empezar una carta sin poner el nombre del destinatario? Siento que soy un ser tan extraño que ya no sé distinguir lo que es extraño de lo que no lo es. Antes nunca me importó, aunque tú solías molestarme con eso, ¿recuerdas? De hecho, creo que el hecho de que me molestaras hacía que me empeñara más en ser… diferente. Puedes llamarlo como quieras: loco, estrafalario, raro. Algunas cosas es mejor decirlas por su nombre, pero reconozco que en esa época no sabía que es mucho mejor ser directo en la vida. A los dieciséis no tenemos idea de nada, o al menos yo no la tenía; simplemente no sabía cómo llamar tu atención.

Podría decir que si me dieran la posibilidad de hacerlo todo de nuevo haría las cosas diferentes. ¿Pero sabes qué? No estoy tan seguro de que fuera cierto. Además, ¿no es ese uno de los clichés más grandes de la historia? ¿Cuántas personas no afirman a diario que, si pudieran volver el tiempo atrás, esta vez harían las cosas de la manera correcta? Hay algo que nadie considera cuando se habla de ese tema y es que la simple posibilidad de volver atrás no te garantiza que esta vez vaya a salir bien, y si me preguntas, como creo que lo harías si estuvieras aquí, solo hay una cosa de la que me arrepiento. Una cosa por la que cambiaría todo y tomaría el riesgo de que aun así no funcionara. ¿Adivinas cuál es? Solían gustarte las adivinanzas y mis juegos de palabras. Ya no sé si es así. Hace mucho que no sé de ti, francamente.

Pero bueno… supongo que las personas no cambian. No en lo esencial, al menos. Y si eso significa que sigues siendo curiosa y perspicaz, adivinarás que estoy evadiendo el verdadero tema de esta carta, ¿no es así?

Creo que sigo sin saber cómo ser directo, así que la única forma que encuentro de decirte lo que te quiero decir es la más simple, estúpida y obvia de la historia. Solo lo diré. Tal vez así me convenza de que es verdad.

Entonces, aquí va.

¿Estás lista?

Me divorcio.

Aparentemente, por más que me lo repita o lo escriba, sigo sin creérmelo. A veces me acuesto y al despertar pienso que encontraré a Kaede a mi lado y que, si me levanto y voy a la habitación de Taiki, él estará allí durmiendo.

Luego, cuando el sueño se va y recuerdo que estoy solo en el departamento, la verdad me deja atontado durante un buen rato. Ellos se fueron hace un par de semanas y en estos momentos estamos haciendo los trámites para separarnos oficialmente. Lo único que nos une es un estúpido documento que dice que estamos casados. Nunca imaginé que las palabras pudieran tener tan poco peso, hacerlo hubiera ido en contra de mis principios más arraigados.

Pero no te confundas. No estoy triste. No por el hecho de haber perdido a una fantástica mujer de la que no estoy enamorado, o no tan enamorado como se supone que deberías estar de la persona con la que te casas. Estoy triste por otras cosas, entre ellas por darme cuenta de que a pesar de mis casi treinta años sigo siendo el mismo niño de cuatro que hace tanto tiempo atrás se aferraba a su familia rota con la esperanza de que un día volviera a estar unida. Estoy triste porque ni siquiera era consciente de ello hasta que Kaede se fue. Después de todo, cualquiera pensaría que tras haber vivido una experiencia de este tipo debería saber un poco más de familias rotas y estar más preparado para esto. Desearía que el quiebre de mi familia me hubiera dado sabiduría para enfrentar esta situación, pero ya lo ves…no es así.

Lo que más siento de todo es separarme del pequeño Taiki. Y más teniendo él solo cuatro años, la misma edad que tenía yo cuando mis padres se separaron. Cuando intento consolarme a mí mismo pienso que al menos él no tiene un hermano mayor del que ser separado como lo fui yo. No, el solo me perderá a mí, porque esa cosa del derecho a visitas y a mantener una relación directa y regular con el padre es una estupidez. Lo veré cada quince días por un fin de semana, ¿y luego qué? El tiempo empezará a pasar y nos iremos distanciando cada vez más. Es la crónica de una separación anunciada.*

Kaede dice que es mi culpa. Supongo que de eso se trata, de culparnos entre nosotros y buscar excusas, lo que sea para no admitir la verdad, que ambos fracasamos en este proyecto de vida juntos, porque oye, he descubierto que puede ser tan frustrante o hasta peor que fracasar en la universidad o en el trabajo. Un tema así, que solo debería tratarse del corazón, ineludiblemente se convierte en una especie de proyecto que hay que sacar adelante, o tal vez sea solo yo y el momento en el que mi matrimonio se convirtió en un proyecto para mí y dejó de ser un acto de amor fue lo que lo sepultó.

No lo sé. A esta altura no me interesa mucho quién tiene la culpa, aunque seguiré sosteniendo que la culpa fue de los dos. Mía por no quererla lo suficiente y de ella por conformarse con menos de lo que se merece. De ambos, por quedarnos atascados en este matrimonio sin sentido por tanto tiempo.

Ya he hablado mucho de mí. ¿Cómo estás tú? Digo, suponiendo que de verdad envíe esta carta.

Ahora que lo pienso, no le he dicho a nadie que me separo, ni siquiera a Yamato, por lo mismo te pediría que guardaras el secreto. Sé que te cuesta, o antes lo hacía, pero no estoy preparado todavía para escuchar el "te lo dije" que sé que mi hermano dirá apenas lo sepa. Es irónico, ¿sabes? Que él, que nunca ha sabido mucho de sentimientos, supiera que mi matrimonio se terminaría antes que yo. Supongo que sabe más de lo que creí o de lo que él mismo es capaz de admitir. O quizá solo sea que desde afuera todo se ve más claro.

Presiento que va siendo hora de que me despida, no puedo sostener este monólogo escrito por mucho tiempo más sin extrañar tu voz, pero antes necesito decirte una última cosa.

Si pudiera elegir de nuevo, lo haría bien esta vez. Si pudiera elegir de nuevo, te elegiría a ti, Hikari. Sería valiente y lucharía por ti a pesar del riesgo de perder a mi mejor amiga.

¿Es muy tarde? ¿Es muy egoísta que te diga esto? Sé que tú tienes tu vida y no tengo ningún derecho a inmiscuirme en ella. Me lo dijiste la última vez que nos vimos, que si me iba no podía volver luego a desordenarte los papeles, que ya lo había hecho antes… y ahora te estoy escribiendo esta carta. Supongo que no la enviaré después de todo. O tal vez lo haga. Tal vez solo la abandone en una banca cualquiera y deje que, si el destino nos quiere juntos, la lleve hasta tus manos.

Me imagino que las posibilidades no están a nuestro favor, pero hubo veces en el pasado en que no lo estuvieron y aun así triunfamos. Tantas veces… ¿qué tal un último intento? ¿Una última vez por los viejos tiempos?

Probablemente no resulte, pero prefiero intentarlo de todos modos. Intentarlo y saber que no funcionó a saber que no funcionó porque nunca tuve el coraje de intentarlo.

Así que ya lo sabes. Si un día te encuentras esta carta en un parque o una paloma la lleva hasta tu ventana, solo te pido que la leas, aunque pensándolo bien probablemente debí decirlo al principio.

Confiaré, entonces, en que tu curiosidad te deje llegar hasta el final.

 _Siempre tuyo_

 _Takeru_

 _Francia, noviembre 2021_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 ***** Crónica de una separación anunciada, como título y en cuanto la alusión que hace Takeru en su carta, es una referencia al libro "Crónica de una muerte anunciada" del escritor Gabriel García Márquez, pero este fic no guarda relación alguna con dicha obra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

 _Para Van,_

 _Porque a veces todo lo que se necesita es saber que puedes contar con alguien,_

 _y contar contigo es uno de los regalos más bonitos que me ha dado esta página._

* * *

Querido Takeru:

¿No crees que dejar la carta en una banca que está frente al Jardín de niños donde trabajo es hacer trampa? Personalmente me parece que es ir demasiado lejos incluso para ti, lo que ya es decir bastante.

Además, estoy segura de que Miyako no sabía de qué iba el asunto. Me figuro que le habrás dicho que me llevara allí a la hora de almuerzo y que era un tema de vida o muerte. Es increíble lo fácil que puedes manipularnos después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado y estando a tantos kilómetros de distancia.

¿Tengo razón? Espera, no respondas. No puedo estar equivocada, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque aun cuando te gusta jactarte de que me conoces muy bien, siempre fui yo la que mejor te conoció a ti.

¿Crees que no sabía que ibas a volver? Lo sabía. Por eso dije lo que dije en aquella oportunidad, y lo mantengo ahora.

Por cierto, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices. Las personas cambiamos. Yo cambié. Ya no soy la misma Hikari de dieciséis años que se dejaba encandilar con tus comentarios ingeniosos y juegos de palabras.

Quizá si me hubieras enviado esta carta unos cinco años atrás te podría haber creído y habría caído en tu juego. No ahora. No más.

Todo lo que guardo por ti es un cariño que no quiero estropear. Por favor no me obligues a hacerlo.

Hasta siempre,

Hikari.

* * *

Takeru volvió a mirar la carta por última vez y la dobló por sus pliegues perfectamente hechos en el papel, antes de guardársela en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. La bahía de Odaiba estaba despejada aquella mañana y el viento le meció el cabello al escritor.

Quizá a otro las duras palabras de la chica le hubieran destruido la ilusión. No a él que pudo notar que la hoja estaba demasiado limpia y la letra extremadamente clara y cuidada, como si hubiera escrito la misiva varias veces hasta asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún borrón ni titubeo.

Estaba claro que ella se equivocaba. De los dos, él era quien mejor la conocía a ella; el que siempre la conoció mejor que nadie. Pero no lo decía de soberbio. Los hechos hablaban por sí solos, lo hacían si los dejabas hablar.

Si algo había aprendido en su corta vida llena de más desaciertos que aciertos era que para ganar una guerra no era necesario ganar todas las batallas, sino saber identificar cuándo era una victoria por más que pareciera una derrota para no darse por vencido antes de tiempo, porque aquello sería la peor derrota de todas.

Y él acababa de obtener una pequeña victoria a la que se aferraría con uñas y dientes.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Seré muy honesta. Esta historia nació como un desahogo y no tenía planeado que fuera más que un one-shot con un final abierto, pero entre semanas me descubrí escribiendo este pequeño capítulo y sentí la necesidad de subirlo. Ahora bien, no estoy segura de continuarlo a pesar de que este capítulo deja todavía más dudas que el anterior; quiero decir que no puedo comprometerme, no que no quiere o no vaya a hacerlo. Si lo hago estimo que serán máximo unos cinco capítulos.

Solo espero no arruinar la historia con esta continuación tan impulsiva.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
